The Pretty Reckless
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: Naddia is a witch princess from Ireland and the Natural History Musuem's new exhibit. She comes to the museum still barring her powers after so many years. Can Akhmenrah steal her heart and help mend the horrors of her past? And what happens when her emeny comes to the museum and tries to redo their history? R&R Disclaimer: I don't own NATM. I own my OC's.
1. Take Me Im Alive

**Hey guys! This is my first NATM fanfic. Don't worry I'm still writing my TBR story Scarlett. I'm just waiting on reviews to upload the next chapter. So enjoy this story and please read it. **

**Quick Summary :**

**Naddia is a witch princess from Ireland and the Natural History Musuem's new exhibit. She comes to the museum still barring her powers after so many years. Can Akhmenrah steal her heart and help mend the horrors of her past? And what happens when her emeny comes to the museum and tries to redo their history?**

Chapter 1 - Take Me I'm Alive.

Looking around I smile. The glass cage is my room or really half of what my room was of my purple and white room. I sit down at the end of my silk bed. Its small though and surrounded by glass walls. Also in the room are things held in glass cages. One contains my families jewels, my diary, my sketchs and some of my dresses. But there's a glass box in the middle that shocks me.

Four crowns. Three made of gold and one made of silver. All encusted with jewels and accient markings. Mine was the silver one, encusted with sapphires and rubies and mother of pearls. It was smaller than the rest but just as beautiful.

Doors open and a man, dressed in some sort of uniform, walks in with a man on a horse. I smile widely at them, slightly laughing at their clothing.

The man with the uniform opens the glass door to my glass cage. Hoping up from my bed I walk over to him, courious at where I am and who he is.

"Princess Naddia Of Ireland" He says gesturing to the outside of the box. "Can you come with me to meet the other exhibits?"

"Other exhibits? There alive too? Does that mean I'm not the only one that can come back to life? I've done it back in other place like this"

"You've done this before?"

I raise my eyebrows. Is he really supprised?

"Yeah, I'm the witch princess. I use my magic"

"She must be like Akh Lawence. Her remains were left in her coffin"

I smile at the man on the horse.

"Who are you people?"

"I'm Larry Daley, the night gaurd"

I curtse to him and look to the man on the horse.

"Teddy Roseabelt and this is Texas"

I curtse again.

"An Honor to be in your presence Mr Roseabelt. Back in the musuem I came to before here there was a bronze statue of you. I've read a lot about you"

He smiles and laughs.

"Come now, we must introduce you to the others"

I smile and nod and step out of the glass cage. Teddy holds out his hand.

"Care you ride with me Princess"

"Please"

I hardly remember the last time I was on a horse. Were soon brought to a room with a sign that says lobby. There's a crowd waiting and talking. Teddy stops Texas and I climb off.

"Thank you" I say as I stand.

"Your very welcome Princess"

I smile and notice everyone's eyes on me.

"Guys, this is Princess Naddia of Ireland. She's a witch princess"

I get a lot of people trying to talk to me at the same time.

Asking me a lot of questions about me.

"Okay.. Alright!" I say laughing.

Everyone stops. I inhale a large breath.

"My name is Naddia. I'm 19. I was born in the year of 1022 Ireland. King Brian was my father. My mother was a servant that was a witch. I grew up with the queen as my step mother. I was discovered in my castle in Ireland years ago. I was on display in dublin ever since. Since I was removed from my resting place I wonder the earth until I shall be returned. Lucky for me I'm not back in Ireland in my castle because I feel like I should have lived longer." I say quickly.

They all stare at me, trying to take it in.

"I also like singing and drawing but I havnt drawn in so long"

I smile at everyone.

"Well I'll be damned!" A western voice yells.

"Welcome to the Musuem of Natural History.. In New York city" Larry says.

"America? I'm in America? Yes! I've always wanted to visit the big apple!"

"Naddia you can't go outside"

"Why?"

"You'll turn to dust once the sun rises"

"That's not what happens to me. I can go outside whenever I want.. Even in sunlight. I could be still like this in the morning unless I want to go back into my coffin"

"Your going to have to before the sunrises" he says.

I sigh.

"I really wanted to see New York.. But alright I'll leave it"

I say sighing.

Another dream dead.

"Naddia we're planning on a game of football, its the cave men agaisnt the huns. Would you like to watch?"

"Yeah.. I'd like to see that happening"

"Why don't I show you around the musuem?" Nick says.

I smile at him.

"That would be very kind of you"

We walk out of the lobby. Nick is a funny child, making me laugh and explaining about things I don't understand. He's stops at an entrance.

"This is where my friend Alkmenrah stays. Come on. Let's go visit him. You havnt meet him yet" he walks it.

"Hey Alkmenrah" He calls.

Two fierce looking creatures come from a doorway. They point spears at us. I've never seen anything like them.

Someone angrily yells something in the tomb in a different lanaguage.

"Hello Nick." A young man says as he walks out wearing a golden crown and a golden cape. He looks at me and smiles "Sorry about that, my Jackals where only trying to protect me" he says looking at me.

I smile slightly, taken by supprised at his youth and his smooth brown eyes.

"Its alright."

"Ahkmenrah this is Naddia. Our new exhibit. She's a witch princess"

"Ahh interesting. I am Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, fourth kings of the fourth kings, ruler of the lands of my father"

I curtse to him.

"Shouldn't Ahk bow to you Naddia?" Nick says jokily.

A roar interupts the conversation.

"That'll be Rexy calling for me, talk to you later guys"

"Bye Nick, Thank you so much for the little tour"

"Oh yeah Alk can you show Naddia around the musuem? I didn't get that far.."

"Oh coarse Nick"

He rushes off. I smile at the Pharaoh. He gives me his arm.

"Shall we?"

I chuckle.

"Of coarse."

He takes me around the rest of the musuem, telling me about the people that stay here during the day. He then stops at my room.

"Thanks for the tour Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. It was something else" I say.

He smiles and chuckles.

"Please just Ahkmenrah Princess"

"Hey guys. Five minutes until sunrise" Larry says rushing by with tiny minitures in his palm.

"Alright, goodnight Larry. Goodnight Ahkmenrah" I say before walking back into my exhibit.

I walk back into my glass room. Larry comes in soon.

"Princess what are you doing still up? Its sunrise!"

"I told you I can stay like this until I go back into my coffin"

"Get back in your coffin please"

I sigh.

"Fine"

I open up my coffin, next to my bed and lay down. I hear a lock turn and footsteps walk away. Sighing I close my eyes.

**Heya so review and tell me what you thing. Should I change it? Should I give up? Should I change something in it? I'll upload the next chapter when I get some reviews.. Or Monday.. :) xx**


	2. Never Was A Girl With A Wicked Mind

Chapter 2 - Never Was A Girl With A Wicked Mind.

I push the lid of my coffin up and sit up. I look up at my bed and the glass door.

I hop out of my coffin and slam the lid shut. I feel a sneeze coming on. That coffins old and dusty. I hold my nose and close my eyes tightly. Doors open and I open my eyes. Larry's walking toward me. He unlocks the glass door as he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

Quickly I let go off my nose and blush.

"Trying to stop a sneeze, my coffin's all dusty inside... Remind me to clean it all out" I say.

"Did that really stop your sneeze?"

"Have I sneezed yet?"

"Good point" he says smiling.

Laughing I walk out of my glass cage and over towards the family crowns.

I lift the glass lid and place it gently on the ground.

"I'd better let out Akh" says Larry before rushing out.

Gently I take my tiara and place it on my head. I wonder if its on right.

"Hey Nick" I call as he walks by the now open double doors with Rexy in toe.

"Oh hey Princess.. What up?"

"Is this on right?" I ask and pointing to my head.

"Uh.. Maybe?"

Rolling my eyes I smile at him.

"Thanks"

"Ask Ahk when or if you see him"

"If?"

"He usually doesn't leave his tomb.. He's usually staring at his walls"

"I'll go visit him later" I say as I lift the glass lid off the floor and back covering the rest of the crowns.

"Okay.. I'm going to play fetch with Rexy.. Wanna come?"

"Nah I've got things to do.."

"Okay, but your missing out.."

I laugh.

"I'm sure I am.. I'll play tomorrow night"

"Alright see ya"

"Bye"

They continue walking down the hall. I walk over to my sketch books. I lift up the glass lid and place it next to me on the floor. The books look so old and faded. Carefully I open one. There's stuff in the book to keep it preserved. This is the first time for me to open this. I wasn't able to incase I'd make them fall apart. The first page is very yellowed. I can barely make out a sketch. Its a sketch off the castle where I was born and raised in Ireland. Even now, a good many many years ago do I remember every detail of it. The way it stood tall and proud. I sigh softly remembering where I sat to get the best view of the castle to sketch it. Slowly and carefully I lift the page to reveal two more sketches barely visable. One of my older brother Sean and one of Linda my more trusted maid and friend.

I must be looking at the sketch books for an hour or so because Teddy comes in looking for me.

"There you are, have you been in here all this time?"

"Why is it time to go back?"

"Not yet.. Someone here would like to speak with you"

"Oh who?" I ask excited.

"Hi" a women says stepping from behind Teddy. "I'm Rebecca Hutsman"

She bows to me, making me laugh.

"I am Princess Naddia, witch princess of Ireland, daughter of King Brian"

"Yes I know who you are" she says smiling. "I work here at the musuem in the daytime"

I smile.

"I'm just here to ask if there's anything you need or want to know about or..."

"I'll let you know if I want anything"

She smiles again.

"Do you like your exhibit? I saw you had a sketch of it in your sketch books in a book on Irish history once."

"Oh yes. Everything in here's lovely. Thank you."

"No problem"

"I must go now and find my daring. Goodbye ladies"

"See ya Teddy" I say.

"I should go find Larry and see what he's up too. Has someone shown you the musuem yet?"

"Yes Ahkmenrah showed it to me last night"

"Oh really? That's new"

"New?"

"He doesn't usually do that.. He mostly spends his time in his tomb"

"Nick was saying something like that eariler"

"Well, I'll talk to you soon"

"Bye Rebecca.. Oh Rebecca, send me down a cloth, I need to clean out my coffin"

She smiles again.

"Sure. I'll send someone down with it"

"Thank you"

She leaves and heads down the left hallway. I pick up the glass lid and put it back over my sketch books.

"Hmm.. Maybe I'll for a walk"

I walk out of my exhibit and walk towards the lobby. Shyly I peek in. Nearly half the musuem is in the Lobby. There excited and mostly hounding Larry over something. One of the huns says something in a forgien lanauage.

"Alright.. Alright I'll go ask her now"

"Well I was just talking to her in her exhibit" Rebecca says standing beside Larry.

Larry looks toward the doorway where I'm standing and smiles.

"Hey Princess. You finding your way around?"

"Yeah... Gettin on grand."

"Hey Princess could you give us a tour of your exhibit.. We're dying to know more about you" Rebecca says "and I got your cloth"

"Uh.. Okay" I say.

"Cool. Nick go get Ahkmenrah" Larry says to the boy.

Nick smiles and runs to go get him.

"We'll be down in a minute Princess" Teddy says smiling on Texas with Sacagawea.

I smile before nearly running back to my exhibit. My stomach twists. I'm nervous. I can't bring up my past. What if they ask questions.. What will think of it? They'll think its shameful. I gulp. I can't lie but I can't tell the truth. I'm stuck in the middle.

"Princess" Larry calls.

I turn around and smile. Hope and pray they don't ask any questions about my past. How can I say no without sounding mean? I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings.

"Right this is my journel" I say gesturing towards the book under the glass lid.

Everyone follows and looks at the book.

"I started it when I was 13 all the way until I was 19."

"Its a really big book" Jed says tipping his hat.

"I'd hate to read that for my book report" Nick says staring at it and shaking his head.

"How ever did you carry it, my lady?" Octavius asks.

"I got my brother to do it. But that stopped once I had my own private study. At the end of the day before I went to bed I would go in and write about my day.. Unless I had done nothing important or hadn't anything on my mind then I wouldn't write in it. But there was very few of those days. It was always left on my table. Funny it started out as just one piece of paper and soon became... Well..."

I trail off trying to figure out a word to describe something so big and heavy.

"A big heavy brick?" Rebecca asks.

"Something even bigger and heavy than a brick.."

"How long did it take to fill up all those pages?" Teddy asks.

"It really depended on what I was doing that day. Sometimes on a rare occasion when I left the castle for a week I usually used about twenty pages"

"For a week?"

"Yeah.. Sometimes even more"

I walk back towards the glass box containing my families jewels.

"These where just jewels that belonged to my s-" I stop before saying stepmother. That'll only lead to questions I'd like to avoid. "Mother. There not really important to me"

The huns say something in their funny lanaguage causing Larry to turn around to them.

"No!" He says.

They look at their feet, saddened by whatever it is they were talking about.

Moving to the other side of the room I open the glass door to my dresses.

"These where some dresses I wore to balls.." Something gold and old catches my eye. Pulling it out, it falls into my hand.

"Oh.." I say shocked as I lift up the heavy piece of amour. "This was..." Mine. My suit of amour. I didn't know they found it. I wonder if they knew I was there fighting along with my brother and our army agaisnt the Wizzards. "Mine. I wore it when I fought to save my crown and magic agaisnt Wizzards. They wanted my fathers crown."

"Cool! You fought in a war? That's awesome!" Nick exclaims.

I have to smile at the wonder on his excited face.

"Yeah.. Imagion riding a horse and trying to fight someone wearing this.. Its heavy..."

Nick holds out his hands and I hand it to him. His face goes red as he struggles to lift it. Quickly Larry and me grab it before it falls to the ground. He helps me put it back into the glass like wardrobe.

"I understand how it must have been like for you, my lady" Octavius says "for I too have fought in many a war"

The faceless civil war guys hold their weapons up high as if to agree.

"My armies were always victorious" Akhmenrah says.

I didn't even notice he was in the crowd. I smile at him and nod.

"Next is my sketch books" I say walking over to them.

"I was always drawing.. Even at a young ages.. Sometimes I would put my song sheets in with my sketches or my journal. I drew anything I could get my eyes on"

"Can you still draw?" Jed asks looking at them.

"I hope so. I would take them out to show you but I'm afraid of the pages turning to dust or something like that."

They all nod in agreement. Not knowing I lied about it. They'll ask questions on family then.

"And then this is where I stay during the day. Rebecca has kindly made up what my old bedroom would have looked like.. Even thought it was much bigger and had a lot more stuff in.. Its still feels like home."

Rebecca blushes.

"Then this is my coffin. I was buried in here and well.. I've never liked it. It should have been made of marble and buried in the local church but I wasn't"

"Why?" Asks Nick.

"I honestly don't know.. I heard that my family was but I'm not sure"

"And then there's the family crowns. Mine I'm wearing. This one'

I say pointing to a golden one with a shaking hand. God please let nobody ask about my family.

"Was my Brothers"

My brothers crown is golden and alittle bigger than my stepmothers and incusted with green emeralds and Topaz birthstones.

"My fathers"

My fathers crown is again golden and the biggest crown on the table. Incusted with

red and purple garnets.

"And this was my mothers"

The last crown is smaller than the other two crowns under the lid but not as small as the one on my head. Incusted with dimonds and crystals.

"These crowns have been passed on by King and Queen to the next King and Queen"

"Did you ever get crowned?" Akhmenrah asks.

"No..."

"How'd you died?" Nick asks, he looks releaved that he asked.

"Well I don't remember dying as much.. I heard that I died at war?"

"It was rumoured you did but it wasn't true. You were found at the bottom of a cliff" Rebecca says sadly.

"That must have been a great loss for your people my lady" Octavious says. "Your family especially"

"Yeah my family" I grumble but quickly smile.

"So that's all.. Sorry but I have a dusty coffin to clean" I say as Rebecca hands me the cloth.

"Thank you"

"Right are we going to have this rematch or what?" Jed says clapping his hands and looking at the huns and the civil war guys.

There's a roar of laughter and smiles as they leave. I turn my back and start to clean out my coffin. Coughing as some dust goes in my face.

"How'd you get so dusty?" I ask.

"Princess?"

I turn to him.

"Yeah?"

He looks at me seriously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You seemed abit off while talking about your family worrying over your death"

"I just don't like to talk about it"

"I understand.. My family wasn't always the best at times"

"What happened to yours?"

"My parents died when I was twenty and left me the crown. They didn't want my brother ruling so they left me with the crown. My brother was angered and brought on army after army to try over take my throne. He was never successful with his armies. Mine were stronger." His eyes take on a dreamy look.

I stand up from my coffin and sit on my bed. I gesture for him to come sit with me. He sits beside me on the bed.

"But he still managed to over take me. He killed my wife and held my son hostage. I had to no choice but to give him the crown. He still killed my son and then me"

"I'm sorry for your losses"

"It was so long ago..."

"I understand"

His story was horrid. Murdered by his brother but is that really as bad as mine?

"My father never liked all the attention he got. He never liked to be waited on hand and foot though he did like to rule. He wanted to make a difference. He didn't mind invaders as long as they were peaceful and wouldn't harm his people"

I sigh.

"Every ten years or so he would decise himself as a slave or pauper and go in and watch his people as they lived. He liked to know that everything was peaceful. My father had begun ruling at twenty three years of age. He was always decising himself to go out when he was prince. One day when he was doing so he saw a new family had come to a small village tweleve miles from the castle. He met a women and fell in love with her. He asked her to marry him even though they only just met. She said no but she did like him. Or so my father said. For a week he came into the village to vist the girl. They went hunting together and they went for long walks. They talked about everything. Their feelings grew for one other. Soon the women became pregnant. Father wanted to marry her, by now she knew who he was. But she couldn't. It wasn't allowed"

"Because she wasn't royality?"

"That and because he was already married"

"That was the same in Egypt"

"So soon the child was born. My father's worries about the women not being able to marry him was because she died a few minutes after child birth. My father brought the little baby girl to the castle and told his wife that he couldn't just let the child die alone. The child grew up in the castle. The kings wife had already had a son. She hated both of the children. And soon came to hate the king too."

"Your mother was the women and you were the baby?"

"Yes"

"What did your stepmother do?"

"When I was sixteen my father told me everything. I was shocked but happy as my stepmother always told her that i didn't deserve to be here. Soon after my sixteenth birthday there was a war. My brother and my father left for it. Soon i was sick of worrying and went to war too.. Making everyone believe i was a boy"

"Did you win the war?"

"Yeah but at what cost? We lost many men"

"In each battle great men are lost"

"So true... My brother died. My father came and told me I was to rule now that he was getting sick and wouldn't make it. Soon he died and I was to be crowned. Though my stepmother fought me for it. She sent people to come kill me. I hardly left my study. I trusted nobody. One night I heard someone outside crying. There was a women wondering the castle grounds. I don't remember how I got to her outside but I remember a cliff. She stood at the edge. I pulled her back and then I remember falling and then nothing"

"This women pushed you off the cliff?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know who she was?"

"No.. Its kinda like I blocked that bit. I just can't remeber her face"

"Hey guys" Larry calls at the doorway. "Its sunrise in five minutes"

"Thanks" I say to him.

He walks away to get the other exhibits to their places.

"Thank you for listen Ahk"

He smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah bye"

He walks out and closes the door behind him. I clean out the last of the dust and get into my coffin. I hear footsteps come into my exhibit and close my eyes knowing its Larry here to lock up.

**Sorry its so bad. I got writer's block for this and numb hands from typing all day. So review and tell me what you think and give me some ideas. **


	3. But Everything Looks Better

Chapter 3 - But Everything Looks Better.

Larry Daley was excited. A new exhibit was meant to be coming the next morning. It was going to be exciting for all the rest of the exhibits. They could now learn more about Irish history and royalty. Larry decided that nobody else should know yet. Not until the new exhibit arrives and has come to life. Larry thought It was going to be more exciting for Naddia.

The new exhibit was to be Naddia's mother Marilinn (prononced Marry - Linn) was to be coming along with some of her soilders that fought in her wars.

Marilinn had been left the throne on her own and had to rule alone. Everyone thought of her as a good queen. But looks can be deciving.

Naddia's POV:

I hold out the necklace in the light. The blue sapphires and green garnets catch the light and shine brightly. I can almost see the magic as much as I can feel it.

My necklace holds most of my powers. Without it I can only preform very simple spells. I'd have to use my necklace to make harder spells.

I clasp it around my neck and hear strange sounds coming from the hall. I frown wondering what it could be.

A small yellow toy car comes in and I know suddenly who it is. I smile down at the small cowboy and roman in the car.

"Hi you two.." I notice the bone tied with string at the back. "He better not-"

I'm interupted by the load roar of the dinosour coming down the hall.

The car speeds off out of my exhibit and down the hall. Rexy roars again I hear his footsteps continue down the hall.

I roll my eyes smiling and walk out. I walk down the hallway until I find myself In the lobby.

"Hey Naddia" Larry calls happily.

I walk over to him at the front desk where Rebecca is sitting.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"Well I brought you these"

She hands me a book, some pencils and a ruber.

"Enjoy"

**Sorry its short. I've used up all my time on the computer at the libary. Next chapter should be better and longer. Next Chapter the new Exhibit comes. **


	4. When The Sun Goes Down

Chapter 4 - When The Sun Goes Down.

"Hello Naddia, what are you doing?"

"Oh hi Akhmenrah, I'm just sketching"

I look up from my sitting position on the floor and smile up at him.

"What are you sketching?"

"I'm re-drawing everything from my sketch book. Because it has gotten so old the pages are fragial and I can hardly see the sketch marks in some of the sketches. I thought it would be good idea seeing as most of my life are on these pages"

"How is it going?"

"Good, I've already two done but I'm doing the landscape of my castle and that's going to take some time"

"I wish you the best of luck with it"

"Thank you"

"I was sent to you to ask of you to come meet the new exhibit"

"A new one already?"

I'd only been here four days and already another exhibit had arrived. I close my new sketch book and my old one carefully. I place them on the glass box on the ground beside me. Ahkmenrah exstends a hand to me and I shyly take it, his warm strong hand in mine. Once he has me on my feet again, I wipe down my dress with my freee hand blush as I realise I'm still holding onto his hand.

"Sorry..." I whisper and take it back.

"Its alright" he says softly and gazing at me.

I catch myself looking deepily into his dark brown eyes. My heart fluttering in my chest.

"Shall we go meet this nex exhibit?" I say as turn my gaze to something else and trying to calm down.

"Oh yes" he says as if it was easily forgotten.

We walk towards the easter island head.

"Hey you bring me gum gum?"

"No... I'd say Larry has some"

"My dum dum bring me gum gum"

I smile wanting to laugh but I hold it.

"So what's this new exhibit?" I ask Ahkmenrah as we continue walking down the hall.

"You'll see now" He says smiling and opens a door on my right.

I manage to see a sign up that reads:

_Ireland 1041. _

"That's the year I..." I begin to say but the doors are open and there's laughter and bright lights coming from the room.

I look in and catch sight of everyone in the musuem looking around the exhibit. Ahkmenrah guides me over to a small crowd.

As we move passed the artifacts and jewels, something catches my eye. I stop and Ahkmenrah stops too.

"Princess?"

I move towards the piece, my hands shaking as I do so. There, standing tall and proud, is a protrate of my father. The one I drew of him when I was sixteen.

I turn around widly, my eyes darting from one side of the exhibit to the next.

Was he here? Did he know I was here?

"Naddia?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

I beam up at Ahkmenrah and nod.

"Ahkmenrah where is he?"

"He?"

"My father where is he? He's here isn't he?"

"Father?"

"Hey guys, Naddia I have someone who wants to meet you" Larry calls from behind me.

I can stop the smile on my lips and the excitement in my stomach or heart. I quickly turn around only to feel like I've been slapped in the face.

There standing next to Larry, looking even more like a vixon than before is Marilinn. Dressed in a deep purple dress that reaches her ankles. Ruby's sparkle in the light as she turns her head. She has them enbedded in her hair and has them around her neck and in her ears.

"Ah Naddia... My sweet sweet Naddia"

My eyes widden with shock and my heart pounds with fear. I shake my head. This isn't real. This isn't real. This can't be happening.

"Marilinn" I barely whisper.

Picking up the skirt of my dress I run as fast as I can in my heels. I run back to my exhibit and shut the doors. If only I could lock them. Panting with fear I lean agaisnt the door. I should have known as soon as I saw the date.

**So there's chapter 4. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Sorry for any spelling errors. - XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX**


	5. I Had Everything

**That's for the review! Really made my day. So enjoy my next chapter. **

Chapter 5 - I Had Everthing.

"Naddia?" A voice asks from behind the door.

I ignore it and sniff.

"Naddia.. Its me.. Let me in"

"Its not locked.."

The door opens and I wipe my eyes. He comes over to were I was sitting on my bed. He sits beside me and wraps his arm around my waist.

Without saying anything I rest my head on his shoulder and sniff.

"Naddia I'm sorry it wasn't your father"

"Its not your fault.. Its no ones. I just got my hopes up"

"They might bring a wax model of your father here to the musuem"

"Thanks Ahkmenrah but I don't want to get my hopes up again.. I don't think my father would want to come back anyway"

"Why?"

"He's at peace now.. He wouldn't like to be taken away from his paradise"

I lift my head and he moves his arm from around my waist. My heart felt like lead in my chest.

"This is a nightmare.. My step mother coming back.. Its one of my worst fears"

I look at him and catch him staring into my eyes. He softly toutches my face and wipes away some more tears that had fallen onto my checks.

"Such a brave women like you, I wouldn't even think you'd have any fears"

I sniff and chuckle softly.

"Everything will be fine Naddia.. You'll see. What's that saying? There's always a light at the end of the tunnel?"

I smile and nod.

His warm fingers brush my lips as they go to cup my chin. My leaden hard seems to being to beat wildly as a blush rushes to my cheeks. He leans in, gazing into my eyes. His dark chocolate eyes fixed on my sapphire ones. I feel his hot breath on my face. His eyelids drop and I close mine, ready for his kiss.

There's a voice from the now open door.

"Uhh guys?" Larrys voice calls to us and breaks the spell.

Our eyes snap open and like he suddenly realises what he was about to do he pulls back and looks at me with wide shocked eyes. Feeling myself go red with embrassment I look at Larry standing alone and smirking.

"Larry" I say nodding annoyed that he spoiled the moment.

"Sunset in a few minutes.. Come on Ahk let's leave your Princess to get some sleep"

Ahkmenrah looks at him and nods and then back to me.

"Goodnight Naddia"

I nod and try to manage a smile but can't.

"Goodnight"

Ahkmenrah quickly hurries off my bed and walks out. Larry comes up to my glass cage and looks in on my sitting on my bed sighing.

"Hey.. Sorry I ruined your moment with Ahk"

"Its alright Larry"

"How're you feeling? You looked like you'd seen your worse nightmare come to life when you say your mom"

"Wow Larry you've got a way with words"

"Are you worried that she'll fine out about you and Ahk?"

"She can't find out if there's nothing going on"

"Didn't look like it tonight though"

I sigh.

"If there's anything wrong Naddia just talk to me or Rebecca. Or now that your mom's here maybe you should talk to her"

"Thank you Larry" I say as I get off my bed and open the lid to my coffin.

I get in and tell Larry goodnight and close it down. I shut my eyes. What a night. Marilinn coming here and then the almost kiss. I moan in embrassment and try to forget about it as I shut myself of from the world and sleep but can't. I can't help but think I had everything once, when Daddy was alive and so was Sean and how my everything was nothing when they died. How funny life could still treat me. When I came here I had everything again and now Marilinn comes and destroys that or will.

**So there's chapter 5. Review and tell me what you think. - XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX **


	6. Opportunities For Eternity

**Thanks for the review. :)**

Chapter 6 - Opportunities For Eternity.

I open my eyes and hear the sounds of voices around me.

"The hell..." I mutter.

"You hear that?" A voice asks.

"Dunno.. Hey this is that Queen's daughter"

"Oh cool"

Uh oh. I'm up and its still daytime. Boring. I can't even get up.

"Alright guys, the musuem is closing now. Please make your way to the exits"

I hear a bunch of footsteps leaving my exhibit and I hear Larry come over to my glass cage and unlock it. I lift the lid slowly.

"You can come out now Naddia"

I open it up and sit up.

"Good day Larry"

"How're you feeling after last night?"

"I'm fine"

"Good now go see your mother but wait ten minutes first before. Incase I havnt gotten rid of everybody"

I nod and walk out of the glass cage and walk over and begin to close the doors after Larry.

"Just incase" I say as Larry looks at me in confusion.

He nods and I shut the door.

So I wasn't dreaming. Marilinn is here. But strangly enough that's the least of my worries at the moment. Ahkmenrah tried to kiss me last night and if Larry hadn't come in he would have. How will I ever face him again. He looked like he was regretting even coming in to me to comfort me. I sigh and go to my glass cage and get on my knee's. I slide my hand under the bed and feel my way to my hidden sketch book, pencils and rubber. With them in both my hands I get up off the floor and walk out of the glass cage and toward the stand covered in the glass box containing my sketch pads. I put the pad, pencils and rubber on the ground. I carefully lift the lid of the box and place it on the floor behind me. I carefully open the sketch book and find my page. I sit down and take the sketch pad in my lap and being to draw the sketch out. I'm so consumed in my work that I don't notice Rebecca come in.

"Hey, what are you doing hiding away in here?"

I look up at her and sigh a breath of relief when I see she's alone or at least not brought Marilinn with her.

"I'm just finishing this sketch. Is something wrong?"

"No, just you havnt spoken to your mother yet. Did something happen between you too?"

I look down at my sketch.

"My Mother" I find it hard to say it. It feels like there's poision in my mouth as I say it. I wonder how it'll be when I say Marilinn. "Is the least of my worries now"

"How so?"

I look up to her condering to tell her or not.

"Promise to keep it to yourself?"

"Promise"

"Now remember you can't break a royal promise"

"I will" she says as she sits down beside me. "So tell me what's wrong?"

"Last night, when I ran off, I ran here, Ahkmenrah came to see how I was, we were talking and then he.. He nearly kissed me. He would have it Larry hadn't come in"

"Do you like Ahk?"

"No.. Yes.. Maybe... I don't know. I'm very confused"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"Well that it beats really fast when he's near.. And its not in fear or worry"

She smiles at me.

"I think you like him and I think maybe he does too"

"He can't. He had a family before he died"

"He had a family? Did he tell you about his past?"

"Yes"

"He really likes you"

"How did you get that from him telling me about his past?"

"Ahk never tells anybody anything about himself, he's very private"

"So he trusts me"

"So he likes you"

"I never had anyone like me before"

"What? Your kidding"

"No.. I was always busy and then there was having to take over the throne and getting ready for my coronation that never happened.. I never had time to go out looking for that sort of thing"

Rebecca smiles and nods before patting my hand.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Rebecca says as she gets up.

Closing both sketch pads I nod. .Rebecca takes the old sketch book and puts it back along with the glass box while I put the rest under my bed. But arnt these opportunities for eternity? We'll be on display for awhile.

"I wondered where you put them"

I smile and rushes from the room and head toward Ahkmenrah's tomb and gasps at the sight before my eyes.

**So there's chapter 6. Enjoy and tell me your thoughts. I wonder what's going to happen next? Lolz :) the chapters might get shorter because I'm back to school tomorrow so my TeenWolf, Nightmare Before Christmas, The Middle, Alcatraz and other fanfics will be all uploaded later than usual. But I'll try upload as soon as I can. **


	7. And I could belong to the night

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 7 - And I Could Belong To The Night.

I stand behind one of the pillers and peek in. Luckily the Jackels havnt noticed yet.

"Its so wonderful" a girl purrs and smiles wickedly.

She's trying to get it on with Ahkmenrah? Oh that isn't happening! But can I really face Marilinn? The girl pushes her long fair hair out of her eyes and fixes her flashing green eyes on Ahkmenrah.

"And you say that's what brings everyone here to life at night?"

"Yes.. Everyone but Naddia"

"Naddia must be special"

"She is.. Very special"

"Its a shame really.. I heard she died so young"

Ahkmenrah doesn't say anything.

"Are you and Naddia..."

"Oh no no where just friends"

Friends? Friends?! I may not have had much but I do know that friends don't try and kiss their friends.. Right? Or did I miss something?

"So there's no one special in your life Pharoh?" she asks getting closer to him and batting her eyes at him.

I can't look anymore. I feel pains in my chest. Clutching my chest in pain I bite down on my lips to keep them from letting them produce a load enough sound of my pain. I must catch the attention of the Jackels because they suddenly spring out and try to thrust there spears in me. I hear Ahkmenrah yell out in Egyptian and running footsteps.

I just stand there in shock and pain.

"Naddia.. Naddia" he calls.

The girl follows and looks at me with curiousity. I've seen her face before.

"Naddia are you alright?"

I look to Ahkmenrah. One look Is all it takes to make me run out of there and down the hall. My heart pounding in my ears, though not load enough to stop me from hearing him call my name. I run into the african mamels and slow down and try steady my breathing. Larry locked the gate. Nobody will come looking for me here.

The lions roar at me but don't move from there stand. They must sense my magic and know I'm not to harm them. If anything they'll try help me. A small cub comes up to me, his dark eyes shining. I pick him up and let him cuddle into my chest.

I slowly walk around the exhibit. Ahkmenrah only thinks of me as a friend. A friend. After Rebecca telling me that he liked me. Friends like each other but I don't want him to like me. I want him to feel the way I feel when he's around me. I want him to feel his heart beatting so fast that it feels like its nearly about to burst.

Dexter comes out of the bushes in a hurry. The keys in his hand jiggling. I kneel down and let the lion cub climb out of my arms before calling out to him.

"Hey Dexter.. Can I have those keys for a moment please?"

He runs over to me and hands them to me. I rub under his cute little chin.

"Thank you"

I hear rushing footsteps and banging on the gate.

"Dextor! Dextor!" He hisses.

"Bad boy" I whisper to Dextor smiling.

The little monkey smiles widely as he shrugs before running off. I get up and walk toward the gate. The lions roar behind me and follow me to the gate. Larry jumps back.

"Naddia! What are you doing?! They'll eat you!"

"No they won't. Animal's know witches won't hurt them"

"Okay.. Where's Dextor?"

I hold out the keys. I put them through the bars. He takes him smiling.

"Thanks, hey Naddia have you been crying?"

"No"

I reach up and toutch my face. I gasp as I feel the wet tears on my cheeks.

"I guess I was"

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Naddia"

"Larry I'm fine.. If there was a problem I would tell you"

He sighs.

"Alright, are you going to join the party?"

"No.. No I think I should be alone.."

"Your always alone"

"Yes but right now I need to be alone"

"Alright Naddia"

I nod and walk away from him, the lion's following me and turning their heads back to roar at Larry.

I sit down on their block. They all sit around me. The cub rests its head in my lap and nudges my hand with his nose, begging to be rubbed.

I hear Larry sigh and walk away. I rub the little Lion cub for a few minutes before he begs to be picked up and cuddled. As he snuggles up in my chest I let the tears fall. This time I feel the hot tears roll down my cheeks but I don't make a sound. Not even an odd whimper. The small lion cub looks up at me, confused at why its suddenly raining on him. He lifts his head and licks away some tears with his sandpaper tongue, making me smile alittle.

"I think I'll call you.. Bradly"

Little Bradly nudges my cheek as if to say he likes the name. I smile down at him and cuddle him closer.

I walk back to my exhibit when I run into Larry and Marilinn. I suddenly have to swollow a lump in my throat.

"Oh Naddia sweetheart!" She coo's as she races over to me and englopes me in a big hug.

"Hello Marilinn, its been awhile"

"Yes it has.. Oh darling it feels so good to see you again.. Its such a shame that your father or Sean wasn't here too"

"Yes it is"

I would have prefered them to her. I watch as Larry smiles at me and leaves down the hall leaving me with my worst nightmare. Bastard.

"How long have you been here? Isn't it wonderful?"

"I've been here a week now. It is. Very wonderful"

"How have you been doing?"

"I am fine Marilinn. How are you? I hear you took over the throne?"

"Yes well someone had to. I am fine dear, nothing much to tell you"

Why isn't she being nasty, mean, evil? Doesn't she know that Larry's gone and that there's nobody around? Were alone in the hallway.

"Naddia I know in the past we never.." She pauses as if to think of the right words to say.

I wonder if loved or got along cross her mind?

"Saw eye to eye"

I don't give her a response, I continue to stare at the walls covered in paintings and facts about exhibits as we walk.

She doesn't wait for one anyway.

"For your forgiveness I would like to give you something"

Is it a knife to the heart?

"Come with me to my room and I'll show you"

She quickly walks on happily as if she had somewhere exciting to go. I follow her to her exhibit and gasp. Its the exact same as the throne room in the castle. I whince as I see Ahkmenrah and that girl again. He looks over at me and his smile is replaced with worry. All I can do is ignore his gaze and pretend I'm staring at something behind him. The girl noticing he's not listening to her, glares at me and tries to get Ahkmenrah's attention. When she gets it she giggles and slips her arm in his and brings him off further away from me. I swollow the bile building in my mouth and look for Marilinn. She's walking towards me holding a small A5 object.

"Here, remember when you painted this?"

I choke my sob in my throat and try to stop the tears. I stare down at the portrait of Sean, dressed in his finest. His golden hair shining in the sun with a small smirk pulling at his shapely lips.

I can only nod and look up at Marilinn.

"Thank you" I whisper unable to speak aload.

She smiles at me convincing me that she's changed. Maybe so many years without family does that to someone?

"I'll put it in my exhibit"

I smile at her before leaving the room and head towards mine. I walk by the storage room and hear a load bang. I stop walking and listen closely.

"Uh oh" I hear a voice say.

Turning the knob on the door I push it open and look into the dark room.

"I know someone's in here, you might aswell come out"

A light bursts to light and I look at the strange person standing infront of me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

**So I'm going to leave you with a cliffhanger! Ha hope its alright. Review and tell me what you think. Free hugs and cookies for the those who review and to all you silent readers, please review your missing out on the hugs and cookies :) **


	8. Taste Me Drink My Soul

**Thanks for the favorites. **

Chapter 8 - Taste Me Drink My Soul.

The girl looks at me smiling awkwardly.

"I'm Indigo"

"I can see that.."

I stare at her electric purple hair.

Noticing my stare she toutches her hair, her awkward smile fading as she stares me out with her blue eyes.

"What are you wearing?"

She says it as if it tastes foul in her mouth. I look down at my dress confused. She's asking me?

"A dress what are you wearing?"

"Modern age clothes... Oh I get it, your those people that walk around dressin' up like historic people, tellin' people about them"

Seriously confused I nod and look out of the storage room and see and hear nobody.

"What are you doing in the storage room?"

"I got lost"

"So you hid in the storage room?"

"Well.. Okay fine I was dared to spend the night at the musuem alright? I heard somebody coming and I hid in here."

"Alright but you really shouldn't be here.."

"Yeah yeah I know the musuem's closed now"

"Not just that.." I mutter.

Larry's not going to like this. I got to think of a plan.

"Uhh no somebody's coming, quick stay in here and be quiet.. I'll get you out when nobody's around"

Indigo nods and turns off the light. I close the door after me and pulling up the skirt run to find Larry.

"So she was dared to stay the night at the musuem?" Larry asks while running.

"That's what she said"

We slow down to a walk at the storage room. I open the door. The lights still off. The room is covered in darkness.

"Indigo?" I call out.

There's no responce. Larry turns on the light and raises his eyebrow at me.

"You sure you didn't just imagine that there was a person here Naddia?"

"I know there was a person here, I was to her wasn't I?"

"Alright Naddia what's going on? Your always on your own. You don't want to talk to your mother. You hardly leave your exhibit.." He pauses and sighs. "Are you happy here?"

I just stare at him confused. Happy here? Its better than the other musuem's I've been in. I just have things I want to do in my exhibit. I did talk to my mother. Sure she's the one down fall but.

Before I can think of what to say Larry shakes his head.

"Is it Ahkmenrah?"

I open my mouth to say something when a blood curling scream hits the drums of our ears.

"Jeez Naddia no need to scream"

I turn around in the direction of the scream.

"That wasn't me"

Larry starts running before I can even pick up my skirt.

I stop at the lobby entrance and see Rexy. Indigo cowering in the corner. Larry throws the bone down the other side of the lobby.

I rush to Indigo.

"Its okay.. Its just Rexy.. He won't hurt you"

"That.. That thing came to life!"

"Uhh Larry" I call.

He comes over looking worried.

"Uhh Indigo right?"

"R-R-Right"

"Uhh I'm Larry Daley, I'm a night gaurd at the musuem and uhh at night it kinda comes to life.."

"Kinda?! You call that kinda?!" Indigo yells as she points at Rexy.

I patt her should and try to calm here down.

"Please tell me your a historian or something" she asks me, calm down.

I shake my head.

"Princess Naddia of Ireland"

I decide to leave out the witch princess bit. Don't want her to flip out again.

"Right.. Right so I'm dreaming.. Connie never dared me to do this.. I'll never get into the popular click but that's okay as long as I wake up from this nightmare.." She says to herself softly, reminding me slight of a mad women.

"I'm afraid not Indigo" Larry says even more worried now.

She shuts her eyes and leans the back of her head to the wall behind her.

"Crap.. Crap.. Crap.. I have gone insane"

"No.. No.. Not insane.. Very sane just not understanding" Larry rushes.

"Understanding? The musuem comes to life at night? You know how crazy that is?"

"You wanna ask?" He raises and eyebrow.

"Don't answer me with another question"

"Okay.. Okay.. Larry I'll show her around and help her understand. You do your job"

"Okay but you've got two hours until sunrise. Make sure your finished by then"

"I'd say so.." If I avoid my mothers exhibit I will.

"Come on Indigo"

I slip my arm threw hers and help her up. Poor girls in for one hell of a night.

**So there's chapter 8. I think all my spelling's are corrected but please tell me if I'm wrong. I'll be updating next tomorrow or Wednesday. Review and tell me what you think. **


	9. Tell Me All The Things That I Shouldnt K

**Sorry its kinda short. **

Chapter 9 - Show Me All The Things

That I Shouldn't Know.

"This is insane..." Indigo says as we walk throught the exhibit.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it.."

"So your the princess?"

"Yeah"

"I was looking in on your exhibit today"

"Really?"

"How do you feel about having people coming into your area and looking around?"

"All the years I've been on display I've never really thought about it"

"What about that other royal guy.. Uhh..." Her eyes narrow as she tries to look into the distance. "Eygpt guy.."

"Pharoh Ahkmenrah?"

"Yeah!" She flashes a smile at him. "Can we see him? I bet he's like a zombie.. All rotten and losing his limbs"

She runs on ahead to Ahkmenrah's tomb. I follow slowly behind. I don't want to see Ahkmenrah.. Its too.. Awkward between us. A blood curdaling scream snaps me out of my trance and I pick up my skirts and run to the tomb. I forgotten about the Jackels.

One races his spear and before Ahkmenrah can say a word, I run out and push Indigo out of the way. The sharp spear slices through my skin on my hip and tears my dress to the bottom of my leg. Ahkmenrah yells something but I can bearly hear him. Its like my hearing very faint. I look down at the blood pulsing from the open wound. And without my knowing, I feel the floor suddenly under me and a black darkness takes over.

"Is she dead?"

"How can she be dead? She's an exhibit"

"But she's not made of wax"

"She's had worse than this, she'll pull through"

I open my eyes and narrow them as light from the office light hits my eyes, blinding me for a moment.

"Look she's alive!"

There's a cheer from somewhere but I don't know where.

I sit up and look at everyone, my eyes less sore.

"What happened?"

"One of 'em Jackel guys nearly killed ya" a western voice yells and I look down at Jed, standing with Octavious.

"I hope all is well now, my lady"

I nod and look then to everyone else standing in the office. I swing my legs over the desk and stare down at my bare milk bottle pale legs. Then to the black shorts and white top with the american flag on. I look at Larry, he would likely explain where my clothes went.

"Uhh there my spare clothes" Indigo beings.

"Turns out she really was going to stay the night" Larry says looking back at Indigo who shrugs.

"I didn't know the whole dang musuem would come to life"

Larry looks back to me.

"How do you feel Naddia?"

"Fine"

I feel normal, I don't even fell the cut.

"It just healed like that!" Indigo says while snapping her fingers.

I nod and look to the rest of the people in the room.

Marilinn, Ahkmenrah, Teddy, Nick at the door and that girl.

"With all your rushing around Naddia and getting attacked by Jackels you never got to meet Donna"

I nod at Donna who's features pale and her eyes go from me to Marilinn.

I get off the table and find that I'm wearing new shoes too.

"There converse" Indigo states as she looks down at the blue converse with black laces on my feet.

Larry checks his watch and nods at me.

"Sunrise in 5 guys"

Larry puts his hand, palm facing up, on the desk and Jed and Octatvious walk on. He leaves the office along with Nick and Donna.

"I hope your well now Naddia" Marilinn says before leaving.

Indigo pretends to look at something on the wall.

"Naddia.. I'm sorry"

"Its alright Ahkmenrah.. Accients happen" I say shrugging.

He nods and then looks at Indigo, still staring at the wall.

"I'll see you later" I say and he nods.

He opens his mouth to say something but stops and turns around and walks out. I put my head in my hands and moan.

"Ahh he'll come around.."

I look up at Indigo with a questioning glare.

"Its kinda ovious..."

I sigh and lean agaisnt the desk.

"You can go outside right?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go have some fun"

I look up at Indigo's and see her smile, like the devil had taken over.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. Thanks for the reviews and favs and follows. Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**Dreamer :) x**


	10. And There's A Blue Moon On The Rise

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

Chapter 10 - And There's A Blue Moon On The Rise.

"Oh Larry" I say as I get into my coffin. "Don't lock the door, I get abit claustrophobic"

"Oh okay, you should have told me"

I nod and get into my coffin. Larry shuts the door and then walks out. I hear the sounds of footsteps come into the room and stop.

"Naddia" she whispers.

I open my coffin and quietly put down the lid. I close the door behind me.

"Let's go" I whisper as I rush passed Indigo.

We run out of my exhibit and passed the exhibits. Everyone looks so fake, so blank.

"So this is it? New York?" I say as we walk out of the musuem.

I hadn't been outside in a long time.

"Right first place.. Starbucks. We can grab a coffee and plan out what you want to do, what to go" Indigo says as she starts to walk down the street.

I catch up with her and shove my hands in my pockets like she does.

"Starbucks?"

"Its a coffee shop, best coffee shop there is.. Well I think so anyway"

We turn a corner and there's a white building with a women in a green circle with writing on it.

"Here we are.. Starbucks. Have you had Coffee before?"

"No, never"

"Well your going to love this"

She opens the door and a bell above the door jingles. There's nobody in the place but a older man sitting down at the corner with a steaming mug and a newspaper. He doesn't even look up as we enter.

"Here sit there and I'll get are drinks, I'll get you a map on my way over"

She moves over to a women appearing behind a counter. I sit down at a table at the back.

I'm going to get in so much trouble when Larry realises I'm missing.

Indigo arrives at the table a few minutes later with two steaming mugs and two cakes on a tray.

She places the tray on the table and sits infront of me.

"Here" she hands me a sheet of paper. "That's everywhere in New York that I think you'd like"

"Forever 21, The Empire State Building, Art Museum, Broadway... Let's go to The Empire State Building"

Indigo takes a sip of her mug.

"Easy there dude.. We'll go after coffee and my god do I need it"

I sip the black liquid and inhale the hot drink.

"Its nice, but it smells better than it tastes"

"Sure does.. But it should give you that bit of engery that you'll need.."

Taking another sip of the coffee I nod and read threw the list.

"I havnt even hear of most of these places.. I've hear of The Empire State Building, The Statue Of Liberty and The Madison Square Garden but none of these other places"

"Oh most are shopping malls"

"Hmm okay, but what are we going to do there"

"You really think you can wear the same dress everyday?"

"I change it"

Indigo shakes her head and smiles.

"So Empire State Building it is"

As Indigo and myself leave the building we head to the Madison Square Garden.

The warm sun giving the whole day a magical affect. We sit on a bench together and watch people walk by.

"This really has been a great day.. We should do this again"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I think I'll pass.. I got to sleep sometime"

"Yeah your right. How about Tuesday, I'll spring ya out once I get outta school"

"What's school like?"

"School? Its ehh.. Its boring. You never seem to fit in anywhere.. Its a real nightmare"

"Really? Wow.. Give me my tudor any day"

"Your very modern for a girl from the 9th century"

"They came across me in the 80's. I've been on display ever since. I've gotten to know some of the modern stuff"

"How?"

"People coming in and out, if I was awake then I'd listen"

"Cool. But how would you be able to sleep in a coffin?"

"Well.. I got used to it I guess"

Indigo nods and looks down the path.

"Oh no" she mumbles.

A group of girls walk by, laughing and sneering. There's a guy with them. There all about Indigo's age. Everyone but the guy. He looks to be about in his early twenties. A tall blonde girl wearing pink shorts and a hot pink high heels with a plain white tank top stops and looks at us.

"Oh look guys, its Indigo"

The group except the guy explode with giggle fits. The guy locks eyes with me. He is a very handsome young man.

"Hi" he says to me smirking.

"Hello"

The tall blonde see's the guy smirking at me and glares at me.

"Who's this?"

"Naddia, Indigo's friend" I say smiling.

"Indigo's friend?" The girl asks before her and her lackies have another giggle fit.

"Indigo has no friends" a red head dressed in blue says.

I raise my eyebrow at the red head.

Something's wrong here. Indigo blushes and says nothing. She looks down at her converse.

"I'm Matt" the guy introduces himself, he winks at me.

"Sorry not your type" I say glaring at him.

"Then what is your type?"

A chocolate eyed pharoh with dark curly hair.

"She doesn't have one if she hangs around with Indigo"

The blonde and her lackies laugh again. I stand up. I'm right in her face.

"Listen Barbie why don't you go pick on someone your own size?"

"You mean like you?"

"Well I'm not into voilence but if I have too"

"Naddia don't" Indigo says.

"Are you really going to let this tramp in pink walk all over you?"

"Hey watch it bitch! Weirdie's right, you shouldn't mess with me"

"Listen bitch, you have no idea who your talking to, I could kick your ass faster than you can say Hot Pink. Understand?!"

The lackies gulp while Matt grins. The blonde's eye look like they'll pop out of her head.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Call. Me. A. Bitch!" She screams.

She raises her hand and slaps my hard across the face. I take it and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is that the best you can do tramp?" I ask sweetly.

She screams in fustration before raising her hand again. I clench my fist and raise it. I smash it agaisnt her slight tan face. The punch sends her flying to the ground. She looks up at me shocked.

"Go Naddia!" Indigo cheers.

The blonde screams in fustration again.

"Mess with Indigo again and there'll be more where that came from"

I look at her lackies and Matt.

"That goes for all of you"

Matt smiles at me and I roll my eyes.

"You coming Indigo?"

She gets off the park bench and together we walk back to the musuem.

"Your so voilent!"

"I'm usual not"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Well when you've faught in as many wars as I have, you learn to deal with pain"

"I can't believe you punched her!"

"Yeah you and me both"

We head around the back of the musuem. The back door's open.

"You coming to wait with me until I can go in?"

"I got a better idea"

She grabs my arm and we run out of the loading area and into the musuem. We run passed Ahkmenrah's tomb and towards my own exhibit.

"Wait what if Rebecca's giving a tour?"

"Then we run back"

"You havnt thought this out have you?"

"Not on my life"

She stops outside the door.

"Two families and about a couple of adults, I'll be right back. Wear this"

She searches threw her hand bag and pulls out a cap.

"Incase someone see's who you really are"

I nod and fit it on my head.

"Wrong way around" Indigo says as she pulls the beak of the cap around to the front. "There"

I lean agaisnt the wall as she walks in.

"Okay folks. If you'd please move on to the next exhibit, we've a private tour coming through now. Thank you" I hear Indigo say.

People begin to walk out of my exhibit. Indigo comes and grabs my arm and leads me back in. She closes the door after me.

"Quick before they realise that there's no private tour!"

I run to the glass cage and open the door. Good still open. I walk in and open the lid to my coffin.

"Thanks Indigo.. For the great day out"

"Thanks for beating up Megan. Never thought I'd see the day when someone stands up to her"

"I'm not usually voilent"

"I know.. I'll come back Tuesday"

I smile and close the glass door and get into my coffin. I close the lid down and sigh. I hear her footsteps leave the room and her yell.

"False alarm everybody!"

I smile and close my eyes before settling off to sleep.

**Sorry it took so long! I didn't mean for it to take ages. I got writers block but its gone.. For now. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think :)**


	11. I Can See In Your Eyes

Chapter 11 - I Can See In Your Eyes.

"Naddia.. Naddia wake up"

I slowly open my eyes to Larry standing above me. I sit up and find myself on my bed.

"Larry? Why am I on my bed?"

"You didn't get up when I called you the first time.. You looked pretty tired so Ahkmenrah moved up here"

I look up at the pharoh looking down at me worried.

I moan and roll over.

"Thanks, I'm much more comfortable now"

"Naddia where you up all night?"

My eyes snap open.

"No"

"Then why are you so tired?"

"I.. Uh.. I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep" I lie and close my eyes again.

"Oh.. Okay.. But Na-" he's cut off by Nick running in.

"Dad.. Dad! Its happened again!"

Larry sighs.

"Okay Nicky I'll be there soon"

"No Dad now! Its pretty important"

Larry follows his son out and leaves me with Ahkmenrah.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare Naddia?"

"No thanks.. I'd rather sleep it off thanks"

He sighs and sits down beside me on the bed.

"Naddia, you must think I'm ignoring you"

"No, you've been busy with your girlfriend. I can't have you all to myself can I?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh don't act stupid Ahkmenrah!" I snap.

I sit up and glare at him.

"I know your with Donna so there's no need to hide it, everyone can see it!"

"Naddia I'm not with Donna"

I lean back agaisnt the pillows and fold my arms.

"You seem to spend all your time with her"

"She comes into talk to me, its not like I can push her away.. That would be very rude"

"And ignoring me isn't?"

"I havnt been ignoring you. You run away or ignore me whenever I try to go near you"

I sigh. Maybe I have been ignoring him lately. I did run from him.

"Maybe I have been doing a lot of that lately"

"Can you tell me why?"

"I.. I.. Well see remember when you tried to.. Uh.. Umm.."

He raises an eyebrow confused. Oh god why did I have to go and confuse him.

"Okay here it is, you tried to kiss me and then Larry came in and ruined it, then Rebecca said that you must really like me and she asked me if I really like you and then I saw you with Donna and I just thought..."

"What did you tell Rebecca.. What was your answer?"

"My answer? It was yes" I say confused.

Why does he care about my answer?

"Naddia, I do like you, very much, its just I thought you didn't like me"

"But.. But when Larry walked in you looked like you regretted your actions"

"I did, I wasn't sure if it was right. I wasn't sure you cared for me"

"But I do"

He stares at his hands for a few minutes.

"There's something unsettling going on in the musuem lately"

"What is it?"

"I don't know... Something frightening"

"Really?"

"Naddia, I need you to promise me, you'll stay safe"

"Of coarse but Ahkmenrah what's happening?"

"People.. People are going missing.. Not exhibits but people who come to the musuem in the day... They go missing"

"Really? How?"

"We don't know.."

"That's strange"

"Indeed"

"You'll stay safe for me too won't you?"

He smiles before nodding.

"Of coarse Naddia"

I sit up on the bed and sit beside him. He traces my jawline with his fingers softly.

My breathing hitches as he leans in closer. I smirk and my eyes dart towards the door to see if Larry will bardge in again but this time, were not interrupted.

**sorry its short. Hope its not too bad.. Kinda in a rush cause I've got art and homec projects to do on top of writing other chapters, diner, homework and if I'm lucky sleep. **

**Review please. If you got any ideas I'd like to hear them. :)**


	12. You Make Me Wanna Die

**Sorry for spellings.**

Chapter 12 - You Make Me Wanna Die.

I open my eyes and sigh. I open my coffin lid and look around at my new surroundings. I'm in the middle of my exhibit. The family crowns are were my coffin was.

Why am I like this? What's going on?

Annoyed I stand up and jump onto the floor. I look at the glass box covering my coffin, all but the glass lid that hung on hinges on the other side.

"Larry" I bellow as I stomp out of my exhibit and towards the lobby. "Larry!"

As I turn and go down a corner I stop. I exhale the air and smell it. The smell of death in the air. I follow the smell to the storage closet where I first met Indigo.

The smell is now stronger. As I turn the handle and pull the door towards me I scream as the smell burns my eyes and the sight scars me for life. The blood spills out onto the floor. Its dark in the small closet. I don't dare turn on the light incase I see the poor person that the blood belongs to.

"Oh no.. Again" Larry mutters as he walks up to the closet.

Me, Marilinn, Ahkmenrah, Teddy and Larry stand together in the hallway. Nick and Rex are keeping people from the scene.

"How long has this been happening?" I ask.

"Since last Tuesday"

"Last Tuesday? And I'm only finding out now?"

It makes me wonder how many people know.

"We wanted to keep you from witnessing this Naddia" Ahkmenrah says as he wraps an arm around my waist.

I nod and swallow hard.

"People that come into the musuem in the daytime go missing.. Its usually only one but this time.." Larry explains but he keeps his gaze in the closet.

"How many this time?" Marilinn asks.

"I.. I don't know.. Maybe two.. Look I'm not into forenstics"

"I'll go get some mops and buckets" Larry says.

"I'll help Larry" Marilinn says as she follows him.

I watch her leave. That's weird. Usually Marilinn let's the help do the cleaning.

"Naddia.. Naddia"

I look up into his dark brown eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I nod and look at the blood on the floor. Something in it catches my eye. Unwrapping Ahkmenrah's arm from my waist I walk over to the red pool of blood.

"Naddia what are you doing?"

I pick up the piece of material from the blood. The blood drips off it and onto the pool of blood.

Quickly I try to cover the dripping blood with my hand and rush by him to the nearest bathrooms.

"Naddia" he calls again as he follows me into the girls bathroom.

I turn on the tap.

"It feels like a material.. Like a piece of clothing"

As the water washes off the blood I can make out a pattern on the material.

"What is?"

"This"

I hold up the material infront of him. His tan face pales with shock.

"Ahkmenrah what's wrong?"

"That.. That pattern.. I saw that somewhere"

"Where?"

"Here in the musuem"

"Are you saying that the murder is somewhere in the musuem?"

"Or someone"

I gulp and look down at the material again. Somebody here, somebody I know is killing people. But who? And why?

**Sorry this chapter is so lame. Thanks for the fav :) Review and tell me if this chapter was okay. **


	13. I'll Never Be Good Enough

**Thanks for the review and follows and favs. Hope you like this chapter :) sorry for spelling errors.**

Chapter 13 - I'll Never Be Good Enough.

Gasping in an effort to breathe I blink a couple of times to make sure I'm not dreaming anymore. I push the lid to my coffin open and sitting up look around.

Nothing's changed. Well at least not in my exhibit. The gory scene that haunted my restless sleep. I sleeply manage to get up and jump from my coffin.

I walk through the quiet musuem until I walk into the hallway. Hushed voices speak to each other. I hid behind the enterance door and listen queitly.

"No she wasn't"

"Then where did she get the new stuff we found under her bed?"

Larry sounds tired and distaunt.

Indigo sounds like she's trying to cover up something.

Footsteps come closer me. I don't have enough time to hid.

"Hey Naddie" Indigo says smiling at me.

Her usual straight purple hair now in ringlets, her side fringe straightened. She wears her usual converse, black strapless short dress above her knees. A black leather jacket over it. She's covered in silver necklaces, bracelets and earrings.

"Hi"

"Coming for a walk?"

And face Larry? Hell yeah.

I nod and smile and together we walk down towards down the halls of the musuem.

"Indigo I need to ask you something"

"Yes! Yes! And yes again!"

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Ahkmenrah?"

"No! Something else"

"Okay shoot"

"What I'm going to tell you is very serious and very real. You can't tell anyone else this"

"Really Naddie? Who else would I tell?"

I shake my head. Naddie? Why is she calling me Naddie.

"Well at the musuem, people are going missing and there found dead somewhere in the musuem"

Indigo starts laughing. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"You really expect me to believe that people are getting murdered in a musuem full of people during the day?"

"You really expect me to lie to you?"

She considers this. Her eyes become wide and her face pales.

"There are serious murders going on here?!"

"Sssh! Sssh! Not so load! I'm not meant to be telling you this"

She raises her arms in defence, his braclets making noises like bells everytime she moves.

"So what some random local is coming into the musuem to pick his victim's and kills them in public?"

"That's what everyone else thinks"

"But not you"

"No, last nights murder I found a piece of fabric, its.. Its old.. Like from an old dress"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That someone in the musuem is killing them"

"Like an exhibit?"

"Yes"

"But I thought you can only come to life in the day"

"That's what I thought too.. Everyone's ethier wax or bones"

"But how do you know you don't do it in your sleep?"

"Really?! I've been wearing all the new clothes you got me when these murders began"

"Okay okay.. So do you know who the victims are?"

"No.. Not yet.. I think Larry knows but he hasn't told us"

"More people know?"

"Not all of the musuem. Just Larry, Rebecca, Nick, You, Ahkmenrah, Marilinn, Donna and me"

"Who do you think It is?"

I sigh. I really don't know. Passing the bathroom's Indigo stops.

"I'll be five minutes okay.. Go to your exhibit and we'll talk there"

Smiling slightly I walk down to my exhibit. As I open the doors something feels off. Nothings missing, nothing moved. Just the atmosphere has changed. Looking down at the glowing necklace around my neck I shiver.

Something's wrong. Something powerful.

"Indigo!" I call as I run back down the hallway to the bathrooms.

"Indigo!" I call as I walk in.

The stalls are empty and the waters left running. The mirrors are cracked and the window's glass is cracked too.

Where's Indigo?

"Larry!" I scream as I catch up with him.

He looks pale and more alert than usual.

"Naddia what is it? What's happened?"

"Its Indigo... She's gone missing"

"Missing? But she was just with you?"

"She.. She went to the bathroom and I went on ahead. You don't think the murders got her?"

Larry becomes frightened.

"Right Naddia I need you to get Rebecca and help her and get everyone to the lobby"

"Why?"

"Where going lock down"

**So there's chapter 13. Gosh I feel awful bout that last part. So review? :) **


	14. And Everything You Love

Chapter 15 - And Everything You Love.

"What's going on?"

"Why are we being locked in?"

I look to Larry who tries to calm everyone down.  
Someone takes my arm. I look up at Ahkmenrah who keeps his eyes to the crowd of exhibits wondering around confused at the sudden change of musuem life.

"Its happened again?"

"No.. Indigo's gone missing"

"Indigo? The purple haired girl?"

"Yes" I say groaning a little.

"Alright, that's everyone" Larry says walking towards us. "Ahk, me and you are going to go looking on the left side of the building. Naddia, you and Rebecca will look on the right side"

Nodding I quickly make my way over to Rebecca by the door. She bites her nails nervously.

"I can't believe this is happening"  
She whispers as we leave the lobby and locking the doors after us.

I remain silent, unable to speak. There's on one thing on my mind. Finding Indigo.

***

"I really don't this is the best plan Larry came up with" Rebecca tells me as we walk slowly down the hallway from the animals exhibit and the endangered species exhibits.

"Well what else can we do… we have to find Indigo"

"This must be very hard for you"

"I've lost too much in my life.. wait… do you hear that?"

I strain my ears to find the sound again.

"Hear what?"

"That" I say lowering my voice as I hear the strange little sounds again.

It sounds as if someone were banging on something. bang… bang… bang.

"What is that?" I ask myself, my voice just above a whisper.

"I think its coming from down the hall.. it's very faint"

"But its close… almost like its in the wall"

We rush down the hall and towards the painting on the wall. John K. Kennedy smiles at us as we approach.

"Well hello there ladies.. who are you two voting for in the next election?"

"Mr Kennedy do you hear a banging noise?" I ask as it stops.

"No madam I have not"

"Oh well thanks" I say turning around to leave.

"Wait Naddia" Rebecca says grabbing my arm. "Listen…"

She pulls me closer to the painting of J.K Kennedy. The banging noises loader, more closer now.

"Oooh crap… its coming from the frigging wall"

**Sorry guys it's a short one because my ma is here to collect me from the library. I'll be getting a laptop for my birthday in two months so this will be how I'll be posting my chapters to all my stories. thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. thanks so much. so review.**

**Dreamer xx**


	15. Will Burn Up In The Light

**Sorry its taken me so long to update. My phones been broken for ages. So here I am again. Sorry for spelling errors.**

Chapter 15 - Will Burn Up In The Light.

The banging just gets loader and loader at the sounds of our voices before stopping.

There's no more banging after that.

"Where did it come from?" I ask.

"Behind Kennedy there's.. The storage area.. Its were we keep old exhibits.."

"That must be what the banging was"

"Maybe they could help us.. I mean its worth a try.."

I nod and together we walk down towards the storage room in silence. I can sense Rebecca's mood shifting from fear to worry. What could she be worrying about? What's with this storage room?

"You open it" Rebecca says taking a step back from the door almost as if she's afraid its going to take her hand off.

"Alright" I say shrugging and take hold of the knob and turn it.

I slowly push the door open. The lights are on. Its really a huge room with wooden crates that seem to go for miles but I guess that's not what worries me. Its the fact that one of them has been busted open.

I hear Rebecca gulp behind me. The room is silent except for Rebecca's wild heartbeat. What is her problem?

And then it dawns on me. The murder could be in here. Hidding behind these wooden crates. Somehow I don't feel very safe anymore.

I take Rebecca's arm in mine and try to smile. At least one of us shouldn't be scared.

"We'll be out in a few minutes" I whisper to her.

She takes a deep breath and nods at me, determaned to get this over and done with.

As we walk down the aisle of wooden crates I see a lot more look like they've been busted open too. Rebecca seems to get more nervous.

As we get further we start to hear the banging again. We must be getting closer to the banging behind Kennedy.

Soon were at the end of the line of wooden crates. Before us are men looking down at a wooden crate. There's muffled screams and shouts and banging coming from the crate. There's a group of men standing there. There's two wearing a brown uniform. One's wearing a black suit and is bald and alittle on the overweight side. One with a crown and a black cape over a red robe that reaches the floor stands beside one of the guys in the brown uniform. A man with white hair and a pin strip suit stands beside him. Finally a man with a green uniform and a symbol on his armband. They all look down at the box.

"Isn't that Hitler?" I ask.

Rebecca nods. "And two of his brownshirts..Vlad the impaler.. Robespierre.. Mussolini.."

"So.. Hitlers bad and the others?"

"Very bad"

I look at Rebecca and back to the group of men. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"What do we do?" Rebecca asks.

"I.. I.. Don't know. How're we going to get to that case?"

"Doesn't look like we need too.. Look" Rebecca points to Hitler as he yells something in german to one of the men in the brown uniform.

Frightened the soilder goes forward towards the case, that still has banging and screaming coming from it.

Hitler yells again and the soilder as he comes into better light looks even more scared and even younger than I thought.

"He must be about fourteen or fifteen" I say to Rebecca who nods.

"He could be"

I turn my attention back to the boy soilder trying to pry open the case. The other soilder, much older than the boy, comes over to help him. Together they manage to pry back the wood. With bloody fingers and red faces they retreat back to their places in the group of men.

"Indigo!" I yell as she comes out of the box, coughing and choking on air.

All the men turn around. Rebecca pulls me down and I fall to her level, hiding under behind a wooden box.

Hitler yells something and there's rushing feet. Then silence. Then Indigo screaming. I lift my head over the box and look at the group of men. The brownshirts gone, along with the man with the white hair and black and white pin strip suit.

"Robespierre and the soilders are gone" I whisper to Rebecca.

"Naddia" she whimpers.

I turn to her and follow her frightened gaze to the brownshirt looking down at us. He just stares and I see his eyes are brown with freckles over his small childish face. Robespierre standing behind him, grinning madly.

He patts the solders shoulder and yells over to Hitler and the other men. I slap my forehead wondering why I'm so stupid.

**Yes this is the worst chapter ever. Sorry I'm rusty. I have more chapters lined up for this fanfic that are better than this chapter but after reading this you will understand the next chapter. I hope. So review and thanks for your support guys :)**

**DreamerCarroll15 :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Heya guys, just letting you know I'll hardly be on fanfiction because I've oved to wattpad because its easier. All my stories from my fanfiction account will be on my wattpad account. So see ya on the other side… XxParadiseLostxX (MY WATTPAD NAME)


End file.
